In conventional wall installations, e.g. dry wall, the process can be lengthy. This can be especially problematic in a commercial setting where such installations can require shutting down a location due to fire code regulations, etc. For example, installing traditional dry wall includes screwing to studs, taping seams between dry wall sections, taping the seams, mudding the seams, letting the mudding dry, sanding the mudding to smooth it, sealing it with a solvent-based paint, and finally painting the dry wall. Further, if there is a fix, change, or addition to the wall in the future, the location or part of the location has to be shut down while the installations are performed. Additionally, paints and glues can cause odors or other undesirable effects in the location on-site. Lastly, dry wall is ideal due to its cost as compared to particle board, plastic, etc. Also, the wall has to pass three hour fire code testing, which dry wall does, and particle board, plastic, etc. may not pass without expensive treatments or additions.